Shades of Black and White
by xXKaminari-TsubasaXx
Summary: Ever wonder what the guardians were like before Amu and the gang? Well, Meet Yume Tsubasa and read about her life as one of the jokers of the earlier guardians! The Shugo Chara characters will be in it too, they'll just be several years younger!
1. Enter: Yume Tsubasa

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, only my OC's and their charas

**Shades of Black and White**

Enter: Yume Tsubasa and her Multiple Personalities

"It's the squirrel!" Halloween-boy and I looked upon the dappled menace in pure horror.

"We're gonna die!"

"Taken down by killer squirrels, oh the irony!"

We cower against the wall, doomed for sure.

**Okay, pause**

Yeah, this makes absolutely **no** sense, so let's start from the beginning, ne?

It was my first day at Seiyo elementary, and I was not happy.

The clear blue sky simply mocked me with its happiness. It was not a happy day, it should be dark and stormy, not clear and happy!

Ranting aside, you're probably wondering who the heck I am, right?

My name is Yume(dream) Tsubasa(wings). I am a lazy, sarcastic and pessimistic fifth grader who has little to no hope for the future. Pleasant, aren't I?

Anyway, I have straight slivery-white hair with an electric blue streak and sparkling violet eyes covered by electric blue and black cat-eyed glasses. Haha, oh yeah, I'm wearing the boy's uniform.

You see, I am all-American. In America, we do not have such short skirts. We can choose to higher them on our own, damn it!

***cough cough* **sorry, you see, I've never liked skirts in the first place, but have always bared it because I could put shorts under since it went down to about my knee. No such thing in Japan. You'd be lucky if your **underwear** wasn't showing. So, when a form for my uniform came, the boy's was "accidentally" checked off, and that was that.

Well, besides the boy's uniform, I have on black combat boots that go to just below the knee and thin black socks peeking out from underneath. I have on metallic black cross earrings and a black ribbon choker with a seven pointed star that had a gem with a color from the rainbow on each point. Lastly, my hair is up in a simple messy pony-tail and I have a big bang covering a lot of my left eye and some framing the right side of my face. In preparation of school, I had a black messenger bag with a picture of the Naruto crew over my shoulder. Oh yeah, I look bad ass.

Truth is, I'm nervous as heck. I just moved from America to Japan because of my dad's job, and I **really** didn't want to leave. The only reason I even managed to get this far is.........

"Stop being such a downer Yume-chan, you're harshing my mellow, cha nya~!"

My wonderful shugo charas.

My first one, the one that just spoke, is Sakka(artist).

Sakka is a laid back, rebellious, artistic neko, who always speaks her mind. She has a purple bomber jacket, black combat capris, and black combat boots. She has a red and black electric guitars on her back and a paint brush behind her ear. Obviously, she is a neko, and therefore has black cat ears and a black cat tail swishing leisurely behind her. The neko had silver hair in two spiky pig-tail stubs, mischievous electric green eyes, and a choker with a peace sign on it.

"I agree with Sakka! Face this problem straight forward and rip it to shreds! ("That's not what I said, cha nya~!")"

"Don't listen to that savage! Present yourself with poise and grace! Then you'll have them eating out of the palm of your hand! ***evil giggle*"**

Those are two of my most troublesome chara, Kokoro(mind, heart, spirit) and Kaori(fragrance).

Kokoro is a sporty, tomboy, straightforward and takes no prisoners inu (or ookami, no one really knows). She takes all her sports seriously, is competitive, and has one heck of a temper. Basically, she's a monster. She has deep blue eyes and a chocolate brown tail with two chocolate brown ears sticking out in chocolate brown hair that was restrained in a low ponytail. Kokoro wears a midnight blue sports jersey with a sky blue #7 on it. She has black soccer shorts and sky blue soccer socks with shin guards that can be seen slightly bulging from underneath. On her chibi feet are dark blue cleats that had sky blue shoelaces. Lastly, she has a dark and sky blue baseball hat and a black choker with a dog tag attached that had a paw print imprinted on it.

Kaori is a ladylike, girly-girl, sinister and deceptive kitsune. She always presents herself with the poise and pretense of a lady, but in reality she is sly and manipulative like the fox she is. Basically, she's a snake. She has hot pink eyes and long flaming ginger hair (no she is not the dreaded dumb blond. She's not dumb anyway.....and she's a chara) with two ginger fox ears sticking out and a poofy white tipped ginger tail swishing behind her. She is adorned in a satin hot pink dress with a red sash in the middle and red hearts going up the bottom right sides. On her dainty feet were red heals and she had long white gloves going right above her elbows. Kaori also had a red over-the-shoulder purse and a black choker with a red bow that had a hot pink heart in the middle on it.

Kokoro and Kaori **hate** each other.

And, of course, since my life must have irony, they're twins. A.K.A, born at the same time. You can imagine how that went.

"Don't fight......."

The last of the charas orbiting around my head is Akira(intelligent).

Akira is a shy, humble, innocent, bookworm and smart usagi. She has deep brown- almost champaign red eyes (like Yuuki from Vampire Knight) and short deep brown hair with two white floppy ears sticking out and a fluffy white tail sticking out. Akira has a light pink Chinese top that has gold stitches and a pea green slightly-above-the-knee skirt. She had white knee socks and brown dress shoes with suede bows on it. On her upper arms there were pea green ribbons that tied off in bows and little monocle glasses (it's like two monocles attached like glasses, but don't have any legs so are just perched on the nose). She always has a book and has a black choker with a light orange carrot attached.

Overall, I'd say.......

I'm one confused child ***sweatdrop***

"I'm fine you guys, it's natural to be nervous," I stated evenly.

"There's still no reason to be nervous, cha nya~," Sakka grumbled while looking to the side. I smiled slightly at her and couldn't help but appreciate the worry that she doesn't like to show or feel.

"And you two stop bickering, you're worrying Akira and starting a ruckus," I chastised my two troublesome charas. They 'humphed' while looking away from each other and Akira blushed and put her face into her book.

I sighed and folded my arms behind my head as I began to pick up the pace when the school gates were in sight.

"Let's just get this over with," I mumbled to myself. I never liked blowing things out of proportions, like my friends so often do, so the faster I get this done, the quicker this all blows over.

As I entered the grounds, I stared in semi-awe at the all the laughing kids goofing off and playing around.

I couldn't help but be somewhat relieved that the school didn't look strict and the people looked friendly.

I let a lopsided smile appear on my face as I lazily slunk into the school grounds and towards the school.

Some kids stopped their activity and stared at me while they started gossiping about me with their friends. I couldn't blame them though, I stuck out like a sore thumb since I wore the boy's uniform and all. At that moment I cursed my charas- Sakka mostly.

She knew this was more my style and encouraged me to go for it. Rebel! Be yourself! Do what you want to do! and all that crap. Kokoro was completely behind it since she is a tomboy herself. Kaori was immediately against it, but eventually was coaxed to the dark side (though she is often the dark side herself) with pretty words of "fashion" and "catching the boy's interest". Akira's, "as long as you don't get in trouble," sealed the deal. I was outvoted by beings 1/100th of my size.

I really do prefer this over the girl's uniform, and I don't really care what other people think about me, I just don't like people judging me so quickly.

They often get the wrong ideas.

"Did you hear?" I couldn't help from hear a girl from nearby saying, "she moved to Japan from America because she was in the secret service, but got discovered when doing a spy mission and had to flee the country!"

My jaw dropped.

Are you kidding me?! That is ridiculous! That is _beyond_ a rumor! It's like an anime, or a fanfiction! Psh, like I could ever be in a fanfiction!

I was awoken from my musings of anime, manga, and fanfictions that I often slip into when I am on a completely different subject, when Sakka began playing her guitar right next to my ear.

I was conked on the head by Sakka's guitar, yelled at Kokoro for ignoring her, chastised by Kaori for being unladylike and spacing out, and gently told to it is unwise to not being attention to my surroundings by Akira. After being looked at weird by various kids for talking to "myself", I made it to the office and got my timetable, and then manage to make it to my home room.

That is where the real fun begins.

I took a deep breath in and sighed it out before I entered the room. I would have felt better if my charas were behind me, but I decided this was something I needed to do myself. So, my charas all retreated into their eggs and were now resting in my bag.

When I walked in, the room got really quiet. All eyes turned to me, including the teacher, and I got a little nervous. It was really unnerving to be the center of attention, but I shook it off. It was all too bothersome.

Then, the teacher (who happened to be female) grinned, "Oh, hello, you must be one of the new students. Do you happen to know where the other is?"

I was about to reply with a negative, when the door I just entered slammed open and just missed the back of my head.

I didn't flinch a bit, not because I was cool like that, no, because I simply have horrible reaction time. It just seemed like I was one of those emotionless cool types, but hey, I'm not complaining that people take my lameness for coolness.

"Sorry I'm late! I slept in," an, obviously male, voice gasped from behind me.

I slowly turned around, not to be dramatic, but I was still slightly shocked from almost receiving a concussion, and looked down at the boy bent in half and making an idiot of himself.

"I-" he suddenly stood up and we were now standing nose to nose.

"Who the hell are **you**?"

An anime vein appeared on my forehead and I swear my eyes went completely white, " I'm the girl you just nearly gave a concussion, _baka_."

The idiot boy appeared to get just as angry as me, and we entered in a glare-off.

Finally, I took a step back and said, "don't you know not to get that close to a person's face, pervert?"

"Whaaaat?!"

I took this time to actually see what he looked like. He had disheveled, short, messy black hair and glowing orange eyes (weird). He wore the regular boys uniform, but it was un-tucked, the tie was loose, and it was messily put together (I wore it this way too, but it looks more put-together). Some interesting points of him was that he had is ears pierced with really little hoops, a studded wrist band, and a dog color with the kanji for courage. Huh, so someone looks as weird as me.

"Hey Halloween-boy, stop ranting like an idiot, we're in the middle of class," I stated all too calmly.

He stopped and looked dumbfounded, "huh, Halloween?"

"Yeah, the colors orange and black are typically related to Halloween."

It took him a minute, but the slow boy seemed to register the "classroom" part. He turned to the class and seemed to resemble a deer in headlights.

"***chuckle* **Now that that's done, why don't you introduce yourself?" chuckled the teacher happily. Well, I'm happy to see that _she's_ enjoying this.

"Didn't give me much of a choice, did you?" I mumbled soft enough for no one to hear, but then turned to face the class with a stoical face and hands in pockets and began, "yo, my name is Yume Tsubasa, nice to meet 'cha."

The class all the sudden broke out in a chorus of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' and began saying how "calm and cool" I am.

Freaks

Really, who the heck says those kinds of things?! I suppose it's my own fault though, my outer character slipped out again. You see, I'm not "calm and cool" at all. I'm actually pretty spazzy. I don't like the thought of being cool at all, I think it's lame and overrated. I'm not calm either, I'm pretty laid-back, not calm. For some reason though, I just always act freaking condescending, calm, cool, cold, you know apparently I have a lot of C's to describe me ***sweatdrop***. Actually, those are pretty much all the attributes I hate in a person. I'm one messed up fruit loop........

"Good, the boy next," said the teacher I don't know the name of yet.

The students were whispering about how he almost hurt "Yume-sama" and- okay, I just gotta cut in here. Is it even **legal** to have fan_girls_ when you're a _girl_?! It's just not right.

Back to the present, a thought occurred to me. They actually hadn't seen him in full view yet, seeing as he had a dramatic entry and such. My inner Kaori chuckled evilly to herself. I'd get out of the spotlight (which I don't know how I go put into in the first place) and it'd be amusing (if not slightly annoying) a win-win situation!

Halloween-boy faced the class and I swear even some of the boys had nose bleeds. Yeah, he was cute, (Sakka's input: "Yume-chan refuses to say 'hot' about any boy, cha nya~") but I really just don't care. I've never been one to give a flying fig (yes _fig_) about looks, and I'm not about to go fangirl now.

"What's wrong with them?" Halloween asked, clueless.

"They're simply _stunned_ by you're beauty,"........it's the truth.

"Are you mocking me?!" he asked, as fire appeared around him.

"Settle down class and let him introduce himself!" the teacher said and everything went dead quiet. Which, quit frankly, freaked me out.

"I'm Daisuke(great help) Tenmei(dawn), uh, nice too meet you," he said in a nervous but confident manner (…..if that makes sense).

The teacher clapped and said, "okay, I'm Mrs. Akari. Yume, please take the window seat, and Daisuke, please sit diagonal from her.

The rest of class went boringly and was only occasionally interrupted by me seeing some kid staring (creepily) at me and them 'kyaaing' and looking somewhere else, or Daisuke and I's random glare-downs. My charas seemed to have fallen asleep and did not seemed to be inclined to save me from my misery. Joy. Luckily, I had a window to stare out of, chu~.

The lunch bell rang soon enough and I got the heck out of there before some deranged fangirl or psycho fanboy could ask me to eat lunch with them.

I settled down under a sakura tree and sighed. Today was not going how I planned. I began to eat my bento and was about to shake my charas awake when someone interrupted me.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked up to see Daisuke, A.K.A. Halloween, and stared at him like he was an idiot, which he was, "I'm eating lunch, and since I was here before you, it would be appropriate if **I **asked **you** what you were doing here."

He turned a lovely shade of red before calming down and grumbling before he plopped down next to me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked tensely.

"The damn weird people at this school are stalking me," he mumbled. Okay, who could resist laughing at that? Of course, he attempted to shut me up by throwing a water bottle at me, but he missed.

As I was laughing, I didn't notice a little figure floating up to my face.

"Looks like you've hooked yourself a feisty one Dai!"

My laughing immediately stopped and I looked at the little floating person in front of me. He had a red leather jacket with a black muscle shirt underneath. He also had on black leather pants with black boots. He had little red devil horns sticking out from messy black hair and a red devil tail that matched the gleam of his red eyes. Lastly, he had a black and red guitar on his back.

"Chara?"

Suddenly, the chara and his owner stiffened.

"What, is it a rabid squirrel?" I questioned sarcastically.

Haha, stupid irony.

Of course, when I turned around, there was a very angry squirrel that had been hit by a thermos.

We ran(/floated).

We ran around all the campus and still couldn't get rid of that damn fur ball.

So here we are, cornered and about to be killed by a squirrel (no, I'm not being dramatic).

Then, my charas woke up.

"Why the **hell** was I woken up?"

"The squirrel did it."

Ah, you see, Sakka's _scary_ when she wakes up.

Daisuke and I looked at each other and then collapsed on each other laughing. I don't know what the hell just happened, but I think I just made my first friend here.

We'd take on whatever Seiyo through at us together, because we just became friends in some sort of crazy messed up way.

And that's just the way I like it.

Yay, the first one is done, I hope you like it! I didn't think anyone had ever written about the guardians before Amu and the gang, so I decided to try it out. Tell my how it is!! Here's some translation:

Neko: cat

Inu: dog

Ookami: cat

Kitsune: fox

Usagi: rabbit

Baka: idiot


	2. Guardians:friends or underrated enemies?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, only my OC's and their charas

**Shades of Black and White**

**The Guardians: Friends or Underrated Enemies?**

"So, what're your charas like?" I asked Daisuke sociability.

After the whole "rabid squirrel" episode, we had to hightail it bad to class because the bell rang. Luckily, we had the excuse of being the new kids, so we didn't get into trouble.

It's after school now and we're walking along the sidewalks, not in any real rush to get home.

"Yo, I'm Akuma(devil), nice to meet 'cha babe," the devil/rockstar looking chara said while flashing me a devilish smile.

This would not fly with my charas.

"_**Itai**_(ow)! What was that for psychos?!"

"You can't talk to Yume-chan like that, I'll tear you apart! Katsu(victory)!" cried Kokoro after hitting Akuma on the head.

"Yeah! You also have the same guitar as me, you copycat, cha nya~!" shouted Sakka after smashing her guitar on his head.

"You're the cat, not me!" Akuma shouted back at her.

Akuma and Sakka entered in a glare down while Kokoro slowly snuck up from behind for a sneak attack.

"No! You can't fight with him, he's _hawt_," interjected Kaori as she quickly floated over while pulling Akira in her wake.

Akuma seemed to glow in pride, "yeah, this fox knows what she's talking about."

Kaori giggled and flipped her hair as her and Akuma began to flirt.

I gagged, "we want to be **like **them?"

Daisuke snorted and said, "I have another one, Dei(day) come out."

The lid of Daisuke's black leather bag popped open and a chara popped out.

He had bright spiky golden hair (Naruto style) and glowing orange eyes like Daisuke's. He had a white warm up jacket with an orange stripe going up each side and an orange and gold tie-dye shirt underneath. For pants, he had white sports shorts with a yellow stripe going up either side. For shoes, he had white trainers with flames on them, and he had a white headband and wristbands that had a that had thin yellow and orange stripe going around them. He seemed energetic, friendly, and ready to fight a bear ***sweatdrop***.

"Sup?! I'm Dei, nice to meet you!" he exclaimed energetically.

"Same," I said evenly as my charas floated over to greet him.

"So you have four charas? Impressive," said Daisuke.

I was quiet for a minute, then snorted, "it's not that great Halloween, it just means I don't know who I really am."

Daisuke was about to reply when a screech was heard. We both jumped and looked around frantically. It's funny how paranoid you get of fangirls after one day.

"The guardians!" cried annoying fangirl #275.

We looked up and saw some kids strutting along the sidewalk. The thing is, everyone had cleared a path for them to walk down ***sweatdrop***.

I pulled Daisuke out of the pathway, shushed him before he could complain, and gestured for him to look at the seemingly important kids walking.

There was four of them, one was a boy that had short and cleanly cut dark brown hair, darker brown- almost black eyes, and dark skin (he looked part Indian or something). He walked with an air of what wasn't really regal, but more of importance.

In deep conversation with him, was a girl with long light blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She seemed to be like the typical beauty queen and had an air of grace about her.

Slightly behind them, and snickering to each other, were two twins. They both both had teal hair and slightly darker blue eyes, but you could clearly see one was a boy and the other a girl. The girl had her long hair in two low pigtails and the boy had slightly long shaggy hair. They both seemed mischievous and troublesome.

The thing that set them apart from everyone else was their (***cough***dorky***cough***) capes, and something else......

"They all have charas," gasped Daisuke.

"No shit sherlock," I mumbled.

"What was that?!" yelled Daisuke with fire around him.

Psh, just because we're friends in some twisted way now, doesn't mean we're going to actually get along.

Unfortunately, the idiot got everyone's attention on us with his moronic yelling. The "guardians" looked at us, then gasped. People sure like to gasp when they see charas, don't they?

Leader guy and beauty queen girl turned to each other quickly, discussed something in hushed voices, and started to come over to us with their charas tagging along.

Leader guy's chara had the same skin tone and eye color as him, but had lighter and shaggier hair and a serene face. He was wearing a cream colored African-style shirt with an orange and green pattern on it. He had dark brown capris-like pants and tan moccasins for shoes. He also had an orange and green beaded necklace and a dark brown yarmulke(Jewish hat) that had a gold design on it. He carried a wooden staff that had pictures of Japanese style dragons etched on it in gold, black, orange, and green. Basically, he looked like he just stepped out of a culture convention.

Beauty queen's chara had flowing snow white hair, pale blue eyes, extremely pale skin (do charas get sunburn?), and a gentle and caring expression. She had a tattered white dress that looked like it was made for a roman goddess and had silver chains that looked like they were made from stars hung all about her body. She had bright silver sandals that had a silver ribbon that attached it to the foot and wound up her leg to right under her knee. The most stunning thing about her though, was her huge(for a chara) fluffy, pure white, elegant wings. Basically, she was obviously a breathtaking angel.

By the time I finished observing their charas, they were about a couple feet away from us. Me, being me, turned right around and started to walk away. I could care less if Daisuke followed, it's not that I didn't care (which you can only so much after knowing someone for a day), but I simply didn't want to be involved with these guardians. My intuition told me trouble came with them, and I wanted none of it.

"What are you doing?" hissed Daisuke who magically popped up next to me.

"Taking a walk, lovely day, isn't it?" I asked- with plenty of sarcasm of course.

He grunted and was about to say something, before he was interrupted, "I'm sorry, but could you please stop walking for the moment?"

I stopped and turned my head slightly to look at the boy guardian who just spoke.

"My name is Natsume(tree) Kontei(root) and my friend here is Sakura(cherry tree) Tenshi(angel). I'm the king of the guardians-"

"And I'm the queen," interjected Sakura calmly, obviously not liking being spoken for.

Natsume continued as if nothing happened, he was probably used to it, "-and it is our duty to show new students around. Would you please come to the royal garden with us so we can discuss the school rules with you?" he asked professionally while obviously looking at our charas.

"Nope," instantly slid off my tongue while I ignored the murmurs of jealousy that had been aroused when the offer of going to the royal garden came.

Everyone looked shocked. Apparently no one in their right mind would turn down the offer to go to the royal garden, well that's fine, I'm not in my right mind.

…....Okay, so I lied. I actually wouldn't mind going to the royal garden. Even if I do get into some type of trouble with the guardians, I've already gotten into plenty on my own before. I actually like talking to other people with charas, a lot. I just can't take back my "no" now though, I can't say what I want to......

"chara change!" Oh crap, I just thought, "Can't say what I want to", didn't I?

Their was a popping noise, and I knew the star on my chocker turned into a peace sign, and my cross earrings turned into little guitars.

The devil cat had taken over.

I grinned lazily and said, "Kidding, I'd love to. I was just joshing ya, jeez, no need to be so serious, **nya**~" Then it was over.

Daisuke was nearly pissing his pants from laughing so hard, the king and queen were chuckling while looking satisfied, the twins were laughing just as hard as Daisuke, everyone else without charas looked confused as to what the hell just happened, and I'm 100% sure my face was beat red from anger and embarrassment.

I was having cat for dinner tonight.

"Excellent, let's go," Grinned Sakura as she took this chance to drag me to wherever the hell we were going. She was freaking strong, not that I was even resisting. I was temporarily stupefied from the mortification of saying "nya" in front of the majority of my school.

I did register the twins dragging Daisuke between them, with all three of them still laughing. Assholes.

Natsume was calmly walking behind them, and all of our charas had intermingled and were introducing themselves. Sakka was smartly stating _far_ away from me.

I finally snapped out of it and pulled myself away from queeny. I marched straight over the idiot trio (A.K.A. The twins and Daisuke), went behind them, took the twin's heads, and smashed them together with Daisuke's. Kokoro's temper hadn't come from no where.

"Ow, what was that for?" the twins whined as Daisuke settled for a "What the hell was that?!"

They turned around, and turned ashen with fright. I'm pretty sure I looked like a pissed off Medusa.

"**Don't laugh at me."**

They whimpered and nodded their heads quickly. I took a deep breath, calmed down, and asked, "what are your names?"

They twins looked at each other from over Daisuke's head, looked back me, and pointed to themselves dumbly.

I let out an annoyed sigh, "yes, you."

They stood up simultaneously and grinned.

"I'm Megumi(blessing)-" said the girl.

"And I'm Mahou(magic)-" said the boy.

"Ryoku(power)," they finished while striking a pose.

I looked at them, and I swear there was a sign over my head that said "not impressed", and said, "Nice to meet you, I guess."

They deflated while I turned away from them and to Sakura and Natsume. I said, "So, what's this whole guardian business?"

Daisuke, who apparently magically popped up next to me, **again**, said, "Yeah, I'm guessing it has something to do with charas since you all have one and we have charas."

"Yeah, Halloween makes a, surprisingly, valid, if not obvious, point," I said in concurrence. Whoa, I'm not usually that mean to people, even with my outside character. Haha, Halloween must just be screwed.

Daisuke once again exploded, but the guardians ignored it and Sakura answered, "once we get to the royal garden, we'll explain."

We traveled the rest of the way with Daisuke exploding every now and then from one of my sarcastic comments, the twins taking it upon themselves to annoy me, Sakura and Natsume talking quietly amongst themselves, and the charas goofing off in their own little world.

It took a little while to snap Daisuke, our charas, and I out of awe when we set eye on the "royal garden". It was a beautiful greenhouse with many different kinds of plants and fountains. Their was a gazebo with a table and several chair to sit down on, and, my personal favorite, sweets.

We finally managed to make it into the royal garden, sit down, and munch on treats while chatting.

"Well, we haven't introduced our charas yet, so...." I suggested in-between bites of a particularly good chocolate chip cookie.

"That's a good idea, come over here and introduce yourselves everyone!" called Natsume.

All the charas flew over and floated by their respective owners. Natsume's chara started, "Hello, I am Heisei(calm), nice to meet you."

Next up was Sakura's chara, "Greetings, my name is Kyuuten(heavens), it's a pleasure to meet you."

Before the twin's charas could introduce themselves, I had to say something, "Hey, you guys look like the white and black mages from the Final Fantasy video games."

The twins look surprised, "you're a gamer?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, the Final Fantasy series, especially the Crystal Chronicles, are some of my favorites."

The twins got these really creepy shiny eyes that you'd see Naruto have if he saw ramen.

The charas looked pleased and floated up to my face.

The one that was a girl was the white mage. She had long red hair and pure white eyes with a cheeky but soft expression. She had on the traditional white hooded robe that had a slight slit up the middle and large red triangles at the bottom. Under a slit up the middle of a very short cloak that was the same white color as the robe and only covered to just below the shoulders, was a red patch that had a gold cross in the middle. She also had red gloves you could see poking out from the sleeves and red boots on her feet. Lastly, she had a golden staff that had a gold moon on the top and two golden moon earrings. "Wassup', I'm Megumi's chara, Yin."

The boy chara was obviously the black mage. He had (weird) jade colored hair that was covered up by a large witch-style yellow hat, pure black eyes, and a smart-ass but serious expression. He had a black robe that completely covered his feet and had a large slit going up to about his waist. Underneath the robe was another slightly lighter layer of black cloth. His large collar flared out in a Dracula-esque way. Under his robe collar, the collar of a white dress shirt peeked out. On his chest there was a large jade broach that resembled a raindrop and he wore two smaller earrings that looked exactly the same. Lastly, he had had a yellowish staff with a large jade star on top. "Ello, I'm Mahou's chara, Yang."

Yep, the twins are total game junkies, though I am one myself.

Daisuke decided to have his charas go next, "Hey kiddies, I'm Akuma," Akuma said devilishly.

"Nice to meet you everyone, I'm Dei," Dei said, grinning brightly, as most people smiled back. Dei seemed to have an aura that just wanted to make you smile, unlike his brother.

"Kay guys, your up," I said to my charas.

"Yo, I'm Sakka, and I rock it, cha nya~!" exclaimed Sakka while strumming her guitar.

"I'm Kokoro, and I'll kick all you asses in sports! Katsu(victory)!" cried Kokoro while kicking her little soccer ball, which appeared whenever she wanted it to, right at Akuma and nailing him in the face.

"I'm Kaori, do what I say and we'll have no problems ***evil giggle***," giggled Kaori girlishly, yet so evilly.

"I-I-I'm Akira, it's a pleasure to meet you. P-Please take care of me," Akira blushed, bowed humbly, then quickly went to hide behind her sisters.

"You're not suppose to say something about yourself, and Akira was the only polite one, damn it!" I blushed while scolding them.

Everyone started laughing, and I flushed angrily, "stop laughing at me!"

Natsume was the first to recover and smiled, "Sorry Tsubasa-san, you seem to have colorful charas."

I mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "colorful my ass", then said, "let's get this straight, I'm from America, and we don't call each other by our last names, except for sports. Drop the Tsubasa crap and just call me Yume."

"You don't seem very "calm and cool", Yume-chan," Sakura teased.

Hm, no freaking clue what this "san" and "chan" crap is, but I do know that blondie here is making fun of me.

"Well, we do have chara, and I don't believe any of them can be qualified as calm or cool," I said in a smart-ass way.

"Too true," she said sweetly as my charas each (except Akira of course) voiced their complaints.

"Can you just tell us why we're here," Daisuke asked in an annoyed fashion.

"That's a good idea, Natsume," Heisei said while turning to his owner.

Natsume nodded an affirmative and said, "to be frank, we'd like you to join the guardians."

There was a silence and the guardians looked at us expectantly. I fiddled with my glasses and thought it over. I was about to respond when I heard a popping noise. I looked at Daisuke and saw that he had devil horns and a devil tail. He chara changed with Akuma, delightful.

This can only end well.

He snickered meanly, "sorry kitties, but we're not interested in joining your little group, ("You do realize they're the same age as us, right?") we'll be going now, take your offer to someone who cares."

As he got up, I expected him to take his charas and leave, but I had sorely misinterpreted who exactly "us" was.

I was roughly grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the royal garden, leaving some flabbergasted guardians and followed by my fuming charas.

Yep, that went well.

**And numero dos is done! Hoped you like it! It'll be a little while to get the next one out, but I'll aim for the end of the week. In the next one we'll see some of the original shugo chara gang, so look forward to that! By the way, I do not own Final Fantasy! See ya next time :)! **


	3. of Kiddy Kings & Perverted Clothsplayers

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, only my OC's and their charas

**Shades of Black and White**

**of Kiddy Kings and Perverted Clothsplayers**

How did my life end up this way? It used to be so........_normal_.

Well, until I got a chara, some more charas, then made some weird friends, like Libby, some weird-ass enemies, whose names shall not be mentioned because they always show up when I do, found a partner in crime who didn't even have a chara, and ended up giving Lady Liberty a make over New York will never forget.

Well, I suppose my life was never really that normal.

"You can't just pull Yume-chan like that, cha nya~!" cried Sakka. The only thing that can get her really riled up is people making me do things against my will and guys messing with me (guy charas included). It seems both will be happening a lot more often, ***sweatdrop***.

Daisuke ignored her until we made it a good distance away from the royal garden. When we made it to the school playground, his chara change with Akuma finally wore off.

"Thanks Akuma," he sighed.

"No problem-o," Akuma grinned as his tail swished devilishly behind him.

"Now, will you explain why you were so rude (I don't really care, but he was) and walked out on the guardians? Most importantly, why you took **me** with you?" I asked, obviously annoyed, while pulling my wrist roughly away from his grasp.

Daisuke looked down, slightly sheepish, and said, "I just get the feeling that they're trouble, and I don't like to be put on the spot like that."

"And you took me because.......?" I prompted.

"Well, I guess because you were my first friend.......ish person here and I didn't get want you to be caught up in it either," He said while flushing, obviously embarrassed, and turned his head stubbornly away from me.

Now, with the look on his face, any girl would be melted on the floor right now, he put the Ouran boys to shame (Ouran High School Host Club, watch/read it if you haven't already). Fortunately, I am not just any girl; it appears I have immunity to all things hot-guy related.

I snorted and said, "Thanks for the thought, but you really need to get a cool head in those types of situations. I wasn't joining anyway, but I was going to refuse in a better way. While I may only _seem_ "calm and cool", that's how you need to be to get out of things scotch-free."

He looked at me in surprise and what may be.............admiration? Nah, must be my overactive (as in sugar high 3-year-old overactive) imagination.

Daisuke was about to say something, before we heard laughter and what sounded like crying. I finally paid attention to my surroundings and noticed we weren't alone in the playground.

There were some kids that looked around six or seven in the sandbox. Three of them were bullying one that had blond hair and teary pink eyes.

"Looks like those kids are bullying him. Oh well, not our problem- wait, where are you going?!" Daisuke shouted.

I didn't respond as I stomped over to the little monsters. "Hey, what do you think your doing?" I asked roughly.

The three kids looked over at me defiantly, but then looked scared as they took in my expression. I knew my glare was white-hot and fire surrounded my form. The kid screamed as they took off like the little wimps they are.

My gaze softened as I looked at the little boy that sat in the sandbox, and looked up at me fearfully with tears in his eyes.

"W-w-who are you," he asked shakily.

"I'm Yume Tsubasa," I said sweetly while giving him a gentle smile, "who are you?"

"I'm Tadase Hotori," he sniffled.

"Well Tadase, if anyone bullies you again, come to me and I'll deal with them," I said.

"So, you'll be......my knight in shining armor?" he asked as his face broke out in a smile.

I was quiet for a moment and my eyes flickered, before my face broke out in a grin, "yeah, I'll be your knight, and you'll be my prince."

"Prince?" he asked.

"Yes, a prince. I'll always protect you, and one day you'll become a king," I explained happily.

Tadase grinned in happiness and pride at the thought of becoming a king.

"Now, you need to get up and dust that sand off yourself. A prince that will one day be king can't go around dirty," I teased.

Tadase quickly picked himself up, wiped away his tears, and began to dust himself off as I chuckled (nicely of course) at how seriously he took what I said.

"Never took you as the chivalrous type," said Daisuke. I had totally forgotten he was there.

"……..Yeah," I said quietly, "I've always had a soft spot for kids though, I suppose."

"We're kids ourselves," he pointed out.

"Shut up," I mumbled as he started laughing at me.

"What's wrong with you guys?" asked Dei.

I turned around and saw that all my charas had a slightly somber, but nostalgic expression.

"Hey," I got their attention, "it's alright, right?" I questioned while smiling lightly.

They all seemed to snap out of it and smiled back at me.

"Yeah, don't worry Yume-chan," Kokoro gave me a toothy grin and a thumbs up.

"Sorrow doesn't look good on a maiden's face as beautiful as mine," said Kaori pompously.

"I-I-It was a nice thing you did for t-t-that kid Yume-chan," stuttered Akira.

Sakka didn't say anything, but smiled slightly sadly at me. I couldn't help but frown slightly at this.

Daisuke and his charas, of course, had no clue what the hell was going on, but I wasn't about to tell him.

"Mind your own business Halloween," I said icily before he could ask questions.

He exploded.

I heard laughter and couldn't help but smile at Tadase laughing at the ranting and raving Daisuke.

"Oy, Tadase, who are they?"

I turned around a saw a boy that looked a couple years older than me. He was wearing the middle school uniform and had deep sapphire eyes and the same colored hair. He had a violin on his back and looked bored, curious, and mischievous at the same time. He was trouble.

"Ikuto nii-chan!" cried Tadase, as he happily ran over to the older boy and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's legs.

"Who are they?" Ikuto repeated his question while ruffling Tadase's hair.

"She's my knight," he said pointing to me, "and he's Halloween."

"Were your parents drunk when they named you?" Ikuto smirked while lifting an eyebrow as I hyperventilated from laughing too much.

I expected Daisuke to explode like a supernova from all this, but instead, he just smirked, "no, this stupid girl just gave me that nickname."

I was still too deep in thought about Daisuke's, in my opinion, uncharacteristic reaction to respond to his insult.

"You should be glad to even get a nickname from someone as cute as her," Ikuto smirked, obviously just trying to get on Daisuke's nerves.

It worked.

Daisuke glared at the older boy, and from that point on, Daisuke did not like Ikuto.

"You can't talk about Yume/Daisuke like that!" Daisuke and my charas yelled, with the exception of Akira who was frowning unhappily and Kaori who was happy about the cute comment.

"That's a lot of charas, nya~" said a neko who floated up from behind Ikuto's shoulder.

He had glowing yellow eyes, and deep blue hair, ears, and tail. He had a black no sleeved shirt that had a white cross on it and black shorts. On his hands and feet were cat paws that were the same color as his hair. He looked mischievous and free-spirited, in other words, trouble, like his owner.

"You have a chara, ne?" I said, finally back in the conversation.

"You can go on the swings for a little while longer, Tadase," said Ikuto to a very confused Tadase. Tadase just nodded and quickly ran off.

"Can I get your names miss Knight and Mr. Halloween?" Ikuto asked, smirking of course.

"What's it to you kitty boy?" I snapped back angrily. That smirking was pissing me off.

"I think you're a cat yourself," he said back while indicating Sakka who was glaring poison at him.

"She's also a dog, you idiot, and don't you forget it!" barked Kokoro who flew in his face.

He simply flicked her away, but I caught her before she hit the ground. Now I was mad.

"You can't just flick my charas like that you ass!" I yelled as I stomped up at him.

"I just did," he smirked as he leaned into my face.

"Then I expect and apology," I said icily, but stayed where I was, unwilling to back down even though he was only inches from my face.

"Then you'll get one," he said, still smirking.

"Really?" I asked surprised, but still weary.

Then, before I new it, something happened.

"Kyaa!" I yelled as I jumped back, "What did you do that for you perverted clothsplayer?!"

"Clothsplayer?" he mumbled, but then said, "Looks like your ears are your weakness too."

That's right, he bit my ear. I cradled my ears and glared knives, swords, bullets, and anything else that could impale him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! That's harassment!" yelled Daisuke who was pissed, though I have no clue why.

Sakka was yelling profanities at him too. My other charas though, were all out. Kokoro was still down for the count from being flicked by Ikuto. Kaori had fainted when Ikuto bit my ear, not surprising with that perverted mind of hers, and Akira, who is in all manners very innocent, fainted then too, from surprise.

Daisuke was about to jump at Ikuto, who just smirked (well, this guy is a one-trick pony…..whatever that means), but Daisuke wasn't going to do shit. I was out for blood now.

Then, we heard something, "useless!"

We turned around and saw a floating black egg that had a white X on it. If we didn't have charas, I'd swear I was high.

"X-egg," Ikuto and I said, and then looked at each other surprised.

"X-what?" asked Daisuke confused.

I shook my head; I'd ask Ikuto how he knew about X-eggs later. "Sakka," I said.

"Right," she said.

The violet gem on my seven-pointed star necklace began to glow. "My own heart, unlock!" I made an unlocking motion and my surroundings sparkled (ugh).

Sakka went into her egg and I brought it into me, which still weirds me out a little. I span around and my appearance changed.

When the light faded, the boys gaped at me.

For a top, I had on a shirt that had buckles instead of sleeves. There was a creamy white bikini type….thing on my ***cough*** chest that had the same colored ruffles outlining it. Attached to that was a bodice that was violet, but in the middle was the same cream color as the top part and had black ribbons criss-crossing over it. The shirt ended a couple inches above my belly button. I had black combat capris like Sakka, except it had buckles on my thighs that had black pockets attached to them. I also had the same combat boots as Sakka except, like before, the exception of some buckles. The first set was a quarter away from the top and the second was just before the toe. My choker had my seven pointed star still on it. My hair was still white but had a silver tinge to it, and hair streak had turned violet. On my head there was also a black beret (the French/ artist hat). The most distinguishable difference though, was my newly acquired cat ears and swishing tail. On my back was the same red and black guitar Sakka has, but the black was Akatsuki-style clouds.

"Character nari: Rockin' Artist Neko!"

"I like it," said Ikuto with a perverted grin.

I glared at him, but dismissed his comment for the moment and went after the egg who was stunned from my transformation.

"Let's rock it," I said and pulled out my guitar.

The X-egg, sensing danger, took off as I followed in hot pursuit. Though I didn't pay attention, Ikuto sprung cat ears and a cat tail and followed me, while Daisuke followed his example and got Dei's head and wrist bands with a sun on his head band.

I swiftly overcame the X-egg and flipped over it so I was in front of it. It bumped into me and recoiled.

"**Note bomb**!" I said as I strummed my guitar. Different colored music notes formed and raced after the fleeing X-egg. When the notes hit it, they splattered into a gooey paint-like substance that stuck the egg where it was.

I walked calmly over to the X-egg and stopped a few feet in front of it, "That was easy."

The X-egg looked terrified……though I don't really know how you can tell, it **is** an egg.

I pointed my guitar began playing, and the damned sparkles came again, "**negative heart, lock on: kouki baree** (the final ballet)!"

Things cleared up and the X-egg transformed back into a heart egg. It flew off as Sakka and I separated.

"We haven't done that in a while," I stated.

"Rockin' Artist Neko is the best, cha nya~!" yelled Sakka happily as she strummed her guitar.

"That was **awesome**!"

I turned around and saw Daisuke gaping at me.

"So you can character nari, that's interesting," said Ikuto as his tail swished. I narrowed my eyes at him; I hadn't forgotten what he did.

I should have blasted him when I was in character nari.

I turned to Daisuke and said, "I'll explain character nari later, but we should go back to Tadase, and my charas."

The two idiot boys agreed and we headed off back to the playground. Tadase greeted us enthusiastically and made us promise not to leave him alone again. Though he didn't know it, my charas were doing the same thing, complaining how they thought they were abandoned or something bad happened since they woke up alone.

Ikuto and Tadase had to leave, since they were supposed to about a half hour ago; it was sunset. Tadase hugged my legs and said, "Bye Knight-chan, I'll see you tomorrow!"

I stooped down and hugged him while ruffling his hair, "See you tomorrow princey."

The pink-eyed boy turned to Daisuke and said, "Bye Halloween-san!" then ran back to Ikuto, giggling, before Daisuke could say anything.

"What? No goodbye? I'm hurt," said Ikuto with fake hurt tinged in his voice

"Go cry me a river and drown in it," I said flatly while Daisuke snorted.

Ikuto just smirked and the two began to walk away. When they were gone, Daisuke turned to me, "that guy pisses me off."

"Ditto," I said bluntly, but then asked him something that had been bugging me, "How come you didn't blow up at Ikuto? You always do at me."

Before he could say anything, Akuma interrupted, "You're actually the only person he blows up at."

"Yeah, he never lost his temper like that before," grinned Dei.

"That's interesting," Kaori smirked evilly.

"Looks like you have an admirer Yume-chan, cha nya~," Sakka smirked, just as evilly as Kaori.

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Daisuke, who was beet red.

"You get embarrassed way to easily dude," I deadpanned.

He looked at me and lost some of his red hue, "Before Ikuto came and you saw Tadase, you were saying something about being calm."

I looked at him surprised and said, "Yeah, I may not actually be "calm and cool", but it helps sometimes. You can't always wear your emotions on your sleeves like you do. You've got to keep a level head sometimes. If you do, I bet you can get any girl," at this he blushed, though I was obviously teasing, and thought if I really meant _any_ girl," yeah, you've got to be calm sometimes, like…….the night."

"The night?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, the night is tranquil, yet dangerous at the same time," I said while gazing at the first star in the sky. It appeared to move, and I blinked, but shook it off as my imagination.

I really do like the stars. They are beautiful, and shine in the darkness of the night. Hm….. stars…… night…….!

Though I didn't know it, Daisuke had been staring at me his whole time, and was startled to notice my suddenly frantic expression.

"Holy hell, it's almost night time! My parents are going to kill me!" with that said, I took off with my giggling (though I had no clue why) charas following close behind.

I looked over my shoulder at Daisuke who was slowly fading in the distance and yelled, "(good)Night Daisuke! Sweet dreams!"

I ran with all my might to get home before my mom decided to call the FBI to find me. I left behind a blushing Daisuke who had realized I called him by his real name for the first time. I consider leaving him behind, completely flabbergasted, karma for what he did to the guardians, but that's just me.

What a first day.

**And there were go! Number three is fini! We met the younger Ikuto and Tadase in this chapter. I'm not sure when the whole "Tadase-Ikuto" betrayal thing happens, so I'd really appreciate it if someone tells me. **

**If you review, tell me who you want Yume to meet next! Also, if you want an OC in this story, tell me in a review or PM :)**

**Did anyone notice Yume's and her charas reaction to the knight-prince thing? Wonder what that's about ;) And who is this "Libby" she mentioned? Nobody knows……..except me of course**

**We even got our first chara-nari in here! Rockin' Artist Neko!.........though it's a lame name *sweatdrop***

**R&R! See you next chapter! **


	4. Chara Eggs and the Black & White Jokers

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, only my OC's and their charas

**Shades of Black and White**

**Chara Eggs and The Black and White Jokers**

Today was more or less one of the five life-changing turning points in my life.

The day started as normal as usual; horrible.

You see, Yume Tsubasa is **not** a morning person. I hate them with a burning hot passion. I'm also not particularly "cheery" in the morning. You see, in the morning, I can be quite a.........._**demon**_.

My four charas looked upon me grimly as I slept contently in my bed; not likely to wake up until, at the earliest, noon.

"Who's going to do it?" asked Kaori.

"I chara-naried with her yesterday, I'm not obliged to, and there's no way Akira can handle it, cha nya~," stated Sakka as she began to float away- pulling Akira along with her.

The two remaining charas looked at each other nervously and entered into a glare-down.

"I wish she was still here, she was the only one who could ever even _think_ to stand up to demon-Yume," sighed Kaori as she turned away from Kokoro.

"Yeah," sighed Kokoro dejectedly, but then looked up determinately, "I hate to say this, I mean I _really_ hate to say this, but we have more of a chance if we do this together. We shall claim Victory!" at "victory", she punched the air.

"......I, begrudgingly, agree," sniffed Kaori, but then looked over at Kokoro with a smirk-ish smile, "I had fun hating you."

Kokoro was silent for a while, but then returned her smirk and put out her hand, "Ditto."

Kaori grabbed Kokoro's hand and sparkles appeared around them.

"Even if you are an unworthy heathen that should be put to death by a venial concoction," Kaori said, still in the same position.

"I don't know what the hell you just said, but I think I should kick your ass for it."

"Simpleton."

"_**Who the **__**hell**__** woke me up?**_"

The two chara froze and slowly turned their head to face their owner. Anyone would say they saw a calm, but sleepy face, but they knew better. They saw a gleam in her eye, and a promise of punishment so potent, there was no chance you'd survive. They held each other in fright.

"Why must the youthful always die young?!"

"Forget youthful! Why is it always the beautiful maidens?!"

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Nee-chan!" cried two voices.

The terrifying demon turned back into a tired nee-chan who needed some damned sleep.

I had gotten back home last night, expecting a freaked out mother, only to find my _doting_ parents had already left for a week long business trip.

Leaving me with the brats from hell.

Their names were Suzume(sparrow) and Bara(rose) Tsubasa, my adopted sisters. You see, some years ago, I had found them as toddlers, but that is a story for another time.

…........Okay I'm just lazy, sue me.

Anyway, They're both six years old, and little hellions. They were supposed to start school yesterday, but the parentals decided that they wanted them to have their first year of school privately tutored, so that they'd be ahead of their class.

Suzume looked just as odd as I looked- probably odder. She had short baby blue hair with- get this- pale pink bangs framing her face. She had lavender eyes and a mischievous set in her face. She was indeed mischievous, that and cunning, clever, and sharp. Despite that, she was naive, childish, and a tad slow. The most important thing to her though, was that she was an animal lover.

Bara looked slightly more normal than us. She had long golden-honey hair that was held up in two long pigtails. Her eyes were a champaign/rose color that were very beautiful and had a slightly serious set in her face. She was serious, stubborn, responsible, and authoritative. She was though, easily frustrated, tended to pout, and very possessive (especially of people). Her most important thing was her love of nature, especially flowers.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" they sang as they climbed up on my bed and began to jump up and down.

"Whaaaaaaat?" I groaned.

"Look what we found this morning!" squealed Suzume as they stopped jumping.

I peaked out from under the blanket I had pulled over my face and saw the twins holding out something.

"Holy-" I jumped out from under my covers in surprise.

Chara eggs.

Suzume's was a golden yellow with brown paw prints going all over it. There was a snake going around the middle and birds flying on either side of it.

Bara's was the same color as her eyes and had a huge dark hot pink rose in the middle. There was dark green leaves and some thorns surrounding it from the bottom

"Since when do six year olds need would-be selves?" I questioned sardonically.

"You got yours when you were eight," retaliated Bara while folding her arms.

"There's a difference," I snapped back, my dislike for the morning affecting my responses.

Before either six year old could respond, Sakka's voice was heard, "you're going to be late for your second day of school Yume-chan, cha nya~."

I cursed and rushed everyone out of my room, charas included, and got ready. Twenty minutes later, ten minutes for a shower, ten minutes to get dressed, brush my teeth, ect., I walked out of my room and ran down to the kitchen. My family wasn't rich, though we had a fairly large house, so maids were out, and the hellion's teachers didn't get here till nine, so it was my job to make breakfast.

I chara-changed (in the ability way) with Kaori since the "perfect" lady should know how to cook, and created a delicious breakfast while my two sisters kept asking questions about charas.

I swiftly left after giving the two a kiss on the forehead, and dashed off to school. I knew I wasn't going to make it in time, even though I was pretty fast, and turned to Kokoro.

Kokoro got where this was going and said, "Chara change!"

Two dog ears and a tail popped up, and I was out of there. I made it to school with ten minutes to spare. The chara-change ended and I calmly walked onto the campus.

"Knight-sempai!" I looked down and grinned.

"Yo princey."

Tadase shyly grinned up at me and hugged my leg. I patted his head affectionately as other kids began to come up.

"Did you call her "knight" Tadase-san?"

"Isn't she the knew fifth grader?"

"Wow! She looks cool,"

[

I sweatdropped as I was surrounded by a sea of kindergarten through second graders. I looked down and saw Tadase was blushing furiously and trying to hide behind my leg with my charas trying to comfort him- though he couldn't see them.

I smirked coolly, my outer self coming out, and said, "Yeah, I'm Tadase's knight."

"Sugoi" resounded around the crowd as we began to become quite the spectacle, until someone screamed, "look out!"

Everyone looked up and some screamed as a soccer ball was soaring right at us. As it was about to nail someone in the face, I kicked it back to where it came from.

No, I did not chara-change with Kokoro, the fact of the matter is, I love soccer. I suck at all manner of sports besides track (who can't run?) and soccer, that's one of the reasons Kokoro was born. She was also born because I wanted to be fierce and be able to intimidate people.

People looked at me in awe for my act. It was pretty natural though, not only because I played soccer, but also because the ball was going for Tadase, my little prince.

I followed the ball with my eyes to see that it lead back to a kid with orangeish-brown hair and shocking light green eyes. He looked like he was about in third grade, and was staring at me in awe akin to the other kids.

"What?" I asked, not liking that everyone was staring at me.

All hell broke loose

"That was so cool!"

"She is like a knight! You're so lucky Tadase-kun!"

"If it wasn't for her, someone would of gotten hurt! You meanie!"

At that last one, I looked up and saw some kids were getting mad at the kid who kicked the soccer ball.

"Don't get mad the kid, I do the same thing all the time. I guess soccer players are a little reckless," I said with a little grin towards the boy, who looked shocked at my words.

I glance down towards Tadase and my charas and saw that Tadase was looking at me in even more admiration. Sakka looked bored, though I could see a hint of a smile at my words. Kokoro looked like she agreed with me completely and liked the kid. Kaori looked like she thought he was cute ***sweatdrop***. Akira was just gently smiling at the whole thing as she began to read her book again.

"What the hell's going on?!"

I looked behind me and saw Daisuke behind me, disgruntled.

"None of your business, _Halloween_," I sneered back.

He 'hned' and restrained himself from exploding. I looked closer and saw that he wouldn't look at me directly and seemed to have something on his mind. I wondered what it could be, but my thoughts were interrupted by 'oohs' and 'ahhs'.

I looked around and sweatdropped at what I was. Apparently the kids thought Daisuke was impressive too.

Come in kids, the Guardians are having a meeting in the auditorium!" called Mrs. Akari.

Daisuke and I exchanged quick glances and followed the rest of the kids inside. As I passed the soccer kid, I gave him a little pat on the head and kept walking. When we got to the auditorium, Tadase went to go sit with his friends and Daisuke and I sat towards the back.

"Yume-chan," started Sakka after we had sat down, "I sense a chara egg, cha nya~."

What? More? Hadn't Suzume and Bara been enough?

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's actually-"

"The meeting is starting, could you please quiet down?" asked Natsume into a microphone with Heisei floating close to his side.

I gave Sakka a look that we'd continue this conversation later and we settled down. Our charas, surprisingly, settling down with us.

The meeting was _horrible_. It was so freaking _boring_. Daisuke and I were nearly asleep, and most of our charas were knocked out. Sakka was curled up in my hair, and Kokoro and Kaori were leaning against me on either shoulder. My only chara who was awake was Akira who was on my lap, reading. Akuma was snoring loudly on Daisuke's shoulder, and Dei was flying laps around him.

"And now, we have come to the last item on the agenda," Natsume announced.

_Finally_

Everyone seemed to perk up at that, and even our charas immediately woke up. It was a little creepy.

"We're going to introduce the new guardians."

Now** that** had people talking. People began whispering and trying to guess who it was. Quite a few looked back at us.

All the while, Daisuke and I looked at each other in horror.

No, oh _hell_ no.

They better have meant someone else, because I think we (Daisuke mostly) made it clear that we were not joining. I knew it was a futile hope though, since the guardians were looking directly at us and smiling ***sweatdrop***.

"We'd like to introduce the knew guardians, the white joker Daisuke Tenmei and the black joker Yume Tsubasa."

Everyone went dead quiet and looked at us expectantly. I was about to go off on a cussing rant, I was so pissed. The one thing I can't stand the most is doing something against my will, and unfortunately for the guardians, my charas didn't like it either. The only thing that was stopping me from standing up and yelling, was because I knew it was a stupid thing to do, no matter how much you wanted to.

What I expected the most though, is for Daisuke to explode, and oh, did he look pissed. I could practically see his anger welling up and about to overflow. Just when I expected him to start cussing the guardians out, I heard a soft, melodious, "Chara change."

A moon popped up on Daisuke's head, and his face seemed to smooth over and the anger was never there. I stared at him, bewildered.

"No," he said calmly, but with conviction, "we made it clear yesterday that we refused to join. It was arrogant of you to still go through with it when we said no. We will be taking our leave now."

He stood up and began to walk away and he dragged a frozen me out of the room. The whole auditorium, including the guardians, seemed to be in a state of shock too. Our charas we flying numbly behind us.

Once we made it to our empty classroom, the chara change faded. It took a few seconds for all hell to break loose.

"What the hell was that?!"

"It must be the apocalypse!"

"We're all going to die!"

"I want some pocky, cha nya~!"

My calm facade was no where do be seen as we ran around the room, screaming like banshees. When we finally calmed down, Daisuke explained.

"I just found it on my bead this morning, you don't know how shocked I was," sighed Daisuke while running a hand through his hair.

We all stared at a black egg with lavender and silver stars on it. It was a very pretty egg.

"You're even more confused than you thought, congrats." I bet you can guess who said that.

"At least I don't have four."

"Touché."

The students eventually came back from the meeting, and class started. Of course, Daisuke and I got furtive glances thrown at us, but they were easily ignored.

Lunch soon came, and Daisuke and I sat under the same sakura tree from yesterday, though we were wary about squirrels.

Lunch was going fairly well, we argued most of the time and the charas played together. I found out that Daisuke and I were pretty much monsters when it came to eating food, and we were done with our lunches in under ten minutes.

I thought we were going to have a nice, quiet (in our sense), lunch until the guardians came up. My spiddey senses started tingling, and I got the feeling we'd be late fore class again.

The guardians received no warm welcome when they walked up, in fact, they received glares via charas and owners.

Though their charas were welcomed well enough.

"We'd like to say sorry," Sakura began as she broke a couple minutes of silence.

"You're not forgiven," I said bluntly.

Natsume shrugged and said, "It's not like we're giving up anyway."

"You have to be in the guardians Yume-chan!" cried the twins together, getting in my face.

"What about me?" Daisuke asked curiously while pointing to himself.

"Eh," the twins waved him off.

Before Daisuke could yell, Natsume's chara, Heisei, said, "I don't see why you don't want to join the guardians."

"Indeed, you didn't even let us explain what the guardians really is," Kyuuten, Sakura's chara, said gently.

"And what is it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

No one ever answered, because something cut them off.

"Useless"

"Useless"

I looked up and saw an two X-eggs.

I made a noise of protest in the back of my throat and said, "I already cleansed one yesterday!"

This caused the guardians to look at me in surprise and I'm sure a heard Natsume mumble, "So that's what happened to it....."

"You never told me what these things are!" Daisuke yelled at me accusingly.

"Tell him about X-eggs and character-nari while I'm taking care of this," I ordered the guardians, assuming that they new the topics.

I turned to Kokoro and said, "Ready?"

She nodded eagerly and I said, "My own heart: Unlock!"

The same thing that happened yesterday began as Kokoro went into her egg. Her egg had a sky blue background and a ton of different sports balls scattered all over it. I brought her egg into my heart, and the transformation started.

"Character nari: Sports Master Ookami!"

I had on a sky blue t-shirt that had a dark blue stripe going diagonally across it and a black #7 in the middle. My pants were baggy dark blue soccer shorts and my shoes were black cleats with dark blue slash marks on them. I had on sky blue soccer socks with shin guards underneath. I also had on light blue and black checkered wrist bands and my choker necklace.

My hair was now in a low ponytail with two bangs framing my face and my now sky blue streak going along my right bang and trailing down my ponytail. I had two chocolate brown dog ears replacing my human ears and and chocolate brown tail coming out of my shorts.

I had to say, this was one of my favorite character-nari because it was comfortable and I knew I tended to always have a confident look perpetually on my face because of Kokoro's personality.

"She can character-nari!" I heard someone gasp.

No dip

"I will kick your asses! Katsu!" Kokoro made me shout.

I mentally sweatdropped and took off after the X-eggs as they attempted to escape.

Fools, a huntress never loses her prey.

Though they were quickly flying into the sky. I needed to stop them, now.

"**Predator's howl**!" I began to give a chilling wolf howl that paralyzed the eggs.

Then, a soccer ball appeared by by feet. I took aim and shot it at the X-eggs. It hit the mark and they started falling through the sky to the ground.

I heard and gasp, "She's going to break them!"

I snorted and pointed towards the free-falling eggs, "**negative heart, lock on: katsu tama **(victory shot)!"

The eggs gave a last "Useless!" before reverting back into hearts eggs and flying back to their owner. My character-nari dispersed and Kokoro and I gave each other thumbs-ups.

"Sugoi!" I heard the twins squeal behind me.

I turned around and saw the guardians and Daisuke looking at me impressed.

"They told me what the hell was going on," stated Daisuke.

I nodded and turned to Natsume as he made a noise to get my attention, "The guardians really protect people's hearts eggs. We believe a company called Easter-"

"Easter?!" I questioned.

"You've heard of them?"

I nodded, then snorted, "What the hell kind of evil organization names themselves after a holiday? It should at least be something cool like Akatsuki........"

Everyone (even Daisuke even though he once again didn't know what we were talking about) chuckled as Natsume went on, "We believe Easter is after something that causes them to think X-eggs will help them get it. We have a hunch on what it is, but we're not sure. Anyway, there has been an increase in X-eggs and having two more powerful people on the team would help."

I looked at him curiously and said, "So you're helping protect people's dreams?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Oh, in that case, I'll do it," I said while smiling sweetly as sparkles surrounded me.

The guardians and Daisuke were stunned at my reaction and more than a little freaked out. My charas sighed and explained.

"Yume-chan believes that dreams are one of the most important things in the world," started Kokoro.

"I mean, her name is even Yume," stated Kaori.

"She was already doing the whole "purification" thing when we were in the NYC anyway, cha nya~," Sakka said lazily.

"S-s-she doesn't m-mind being a g-guardian if this is the c-c-cause," finished Akira shyly.

"Osu, you should have just said this in the first place," I said happily, but then added, "but you can't force Halloween to-"

"It's fine," Daisuke cut me off, "It won't be too bad if you're part of the team."

I smiled slightly. Maybe Halloween wasn't that bad after all-

"-It'll be hilarious to see you fail."

All hell broke loose for the third time today.

It looks like the guardians just got their first ever black and white jokers.

**And there is numero cuatro! I think it's my longest one so far! No promises, but I might have a Halloween special tomorrow.**

**Thanks to BookJunkie32 and for reviewing! You rock!**

**And as for 's question, I'm not really sure when Ikuto got his chara *sweatdrop***.

**Anyway, you met Yume's sisters, Suzume and Bara, and they got chara eggs along with Daisuke!**

**And~ Yume is the black joker with Daisuke being the white (can you guess where the title came from?)**

**Nothing else to say, but please review~! It lets me know I'm not a total failure at writing XD**

**R&R!!**


	5. Que the Drama

**Hahaha, gomen everyone *bows* It's been a while, and I am sorry for the wait. My computer crashed, and they took forever to get it fixed, claiming there was a backup of the part in **_**China**_**. I only kept my sanity by going over to my friends house and using her computer. That aside- enjoy the story~ ^.^ **

**Oh- and make sure to read the message at the bottom~**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, only my OC's and their charas

**Shades of Black and White**

**Que the Drama**

"_Class, this is Yume Tsubasa, treat her well," said my teacher as I stood in front of my new class._

"_Why does she have that funny name?" cried some kid who was picking his nose._

"_Jimmy," my teacher, Mrs. Johnson, reprimanded._

_I blushed slightly and looked at my feet, but mumbled out, "I part Japanese."_

"_What?!" yelled Jimmy._

"_Speak up sweety," urged Mrs. Johnson._

_But I didn't want to speak up, she heard me, so why couldn't she just let me sit down? She could tell the class, and they would listen to her because she's a grown-up._

_My brow crinkled in discontentment, but I picked up my head some and spoke louder, "I'm part Japanese."_

"_You ain't no Japan-person! You look like us!" another kid accused._

_I inwardly flinched, but defended myself, "My mama is Japanese and my papa is American. I look more like my papa so I look more American."_

_I had explained myself the best a five year old could, but apparently is wasn't enough, "So you look like a boy?!" a girl yelled._

_The class laughed uproariously at this, but I didn't find it the least bit funny._

"_Class!" snapped Mrs. Johnson, obviously upset with her class's rude conduct._

"_Sorry Mrs. Johnson," the class said back in unison._

_I was upset, and I was sniffling, but I refused to cry. It was wimpy to cry, and I didn't want to be wimpy._

"_Sit down next to miss Liberty, if you would miss Yume," said my teacher kindly._

_I nodded shyly and shuffled to my seat next to a girl who was waving her hand wildly._

_When I got to my desk and sat down, a hand was shoved in front of my face. I traced the hand back to the girl- I think her name was Liberty- who was grinning wildly. _

_This girl was certainly weird. She had dirty blond hair in a side ponytail and bright green eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt that had what I faintly recognized as a British flag on it, and a short black skirt with black sandals on her feat. She wore a necklace with a bubblegum pink heart and had a bunch of bracelets on her left hand ranging from light blue, light green, and pink, and had a ring on her right hand with a light blue butterfly._

"_Hi! My name is Liberty! I have a weird name too, so you don't need to worry! People look at me funny because liberty means "beating the man", or at least that's what some guy on the street with long blond hair told me, and it's not supposed to be a name. My brother told me my mum was drunk when she named me. I asked my cousin- she's really smart- what drunk meant, and she said it's when you take a bath, but when you put water on your hair to wash it, you drink some by accident. Since I got my name because my mom was washing her hair, I'm going to be a hairstylist when I grow up. I'll do your hair when I open up my shop, because it's so cool!" she little girl exclaimed all in one breath._

_I was slightly weirded out by this girl, but was grateful since she was the first person that was nice to me._

"_That's fun, I'm sure you'll be a great hairstylist," I smiled as I shook her offered hand._

"_You do?! Really and truly?!" Liberty exclaimed with her eyes glittering._

"_Liberty, would you please refrain from getting our new student in trouble on her first day?" Mrs. Johnson said sternly, but couldn't get the amusement out of her eyes._

"_Sorry," Liberty blushed slightly._

_As soon as our teacher turned around, my new friend whispered one last thing to me, "Call me Libby, I hate my full name."_

_I smiled lightly and nodded my head in concurrence, thus completely satisfying the newly dubbed Libby._

_I allowed myself to smile slightly as I began on focusing on the lesson, maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all......._

".....uri, Yuri, Yuri-chan, snap out of it cha nya~!"

I snapped out of my daze, and gave a very intelligent "huh?"

Kaori sighed irritably and said, "you spaced out again Yuri-chan. That's not very good manners."

"Ah, gomen, gomen. I was just thinking," I said back while waving it off.

"When are you not?" snorted Kokoro.

"nya!" I stuck out my tongue at my sports chara and ran away as she playfully chased me. The other charas huffed in annoyance and flew to catch up with me.

We ran/flew the rest of the way to Seiyo and stopped in front of the gate panting and laughing. My charas and I bantered a little bit more, before I composed myself and walked into the courtyard.

"Hey, you reckon they might leave you alone today Yume-chan, cha nya~?" asked Yume lazily as she rode on my shoulder.

"I doubt it, life hates me too much for that," I said blandly.

"Pessimist, cha nya~"

"Well, life just sucks."

"If life didn't suck, we'd all fall off, cha nya~."

"....Touche`," I smirked.

"Pay attention you two, Yume's minions- I mean admirers, have noticed her," scolded Kaori.

"Don't sound like such an old hag," mumbled Kokoro loud enough for us to hear.

"What did you say?!" gasped Kaori incredulously.

"She s-said "you make me look like an old hag"," offered Akira, blushing.

Damn, sometimes she could lie just as well as Kaori if she wanted to keep the peace. It always works out in the end though.

Akira's hasty lie seemed to defuse the situation. Kaori seemed to preen herself in pride of her beauty, and Kokoro seemed to be content with making faces behind her back.

I was distracted from my charas by some kids coming up to me. "Hi Knight-sempai!" squealed a brunet clad in pigtails.

Oh, that's delightful, it appears my nickname has caught on.

"Just call me Yume," I muttered while adjusting my glasses uncomfortably.

The three girls- the brunet, one with black hair and silver glasses, and the last one orange haired and sporting a stylish heart clip- gasped as if I've spoken blasphemy.

"We could never be so informal!" screeched the black haired one.

See, this is why I like America. We don't have this formality crap, heck, we can address someone by "hey, you with the face", and no one would give a crap. I could care less if they just called me by my real name, and, seriously, they were like a year younger than me!

I felt my eye twitch, but muttered, "whatever."

"Calm and cool!" screeched my fan club.

You can not imagine my joy at this moment.

"Oh, Knight-sempai, did you know we have another assembly today?" questioned orangey.

"Oh, no I didn't," I said. It figures though, since Daisuke and I did accept to being Guardians.

Huh, come to think of it, where the hell are my charas?!

"Knight-sempai?"

"Huh?" I questioned.

The girls blushed, "sorry, you just seemed to space out there for a moment."

"Oh, don't worry about that, it happens all the time," I said, offering a smile.

"Kyaa, sempai is so nice," cried the brunet with hearts in all their eyes.

I sweatdropped at this, but didn't get a chance to respond.

"Yume-sempai," I turned to see the kid that kicked the soccer ball yesterday.

"To be so direct with Knight-sempai....."

"Oh, it's Kukai-kun!"

So his name is Kukai, huh.

"Yeah kid?" I asked (and let is be noted that I call anyone that is young "kid").

He swallowed and said, "I've decided. That way you kicked the ball yesterday was just awesome! I want to be able to do that too, so I've decided, I'm going to be the greatest soccer player ever! I've loved soccer forever, but now I'm going to go for it wholeheartedly, yosh!"

I saw what I thought was a brilliant flash and looked around for the source, but then realized it was coming from the Kukai kid. His hearts egg was glowing. Huh, and we didn't have enough new charas around her already.......

I unconsciously start to fiddle with my seven pointed star, and allowed a lopsided smirk onto my face, "Heres to ya kid."

"And I'll make sure sempai falls in love with me!" **[1]**

Okay, he lost me.

I froze, and the courtyard exploded into chatter.

"Did you hear that?!"

"No, I'm deaf," (okay, that's actually just what I would've said back)

"Kukai and Knight-sempai, kyaa!"

"But she can't take my Kukai-kun!"

"He can't be so direct with Knight-sempai!"

I could even see my charas holding up signs like: "Go for it Yume-chan!", "Kick his ass!", "Get me some damn sea-food, cha nya~!", and "Be careful!". Why those little-

"Do I always have to get to school after Yume causes some mass panic?"

"Halloween-sempai!" Half the student body screeched as soon as they caught sight of Daisuke.

I could clearly see Halloween's distaste at the nickname I had dubbed him.

"What's going on-"

"Nothing Halloween, let's go find the Guardians," I said as I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the auditorium. Yes, I was avoiding my issues, but do I care?

When we got inside, I let go of Halloween's arm and he calmed down from the flustered manner he seemed to be in. God knows why this boy is so flustered around girls, he seems like such a playboy type. Though, I suppose Akuma isn't here for nothing.

"Hey, where's your charas?" I asked when I noticed the severe lack of perverted comments and hyperactive talking.

"As soon as I walked in the gates, your charas abducted mine, taking my egg with them," He grouched.

I nodded as I remembered the pretty egg that Daisuke had produced the other day. We were to the auditorium by now, so I opened the doors and wasn't surprised to see the guardians setting up

"Hey, it's Yume-chan and that other guy," chorused the twins upon noticing us.

The king and queen looked up from what they were doing and smiled (or at least Sakura did) at us.

"Good to see you have enough common sense to come before the assembly," said Natsume.

"Dude, I can purify X eggs on my freaking own. Don't diss my intelligence," I said back calmly, but with obvious underlying anger as my glasses flash (I did a total Kyoya XD).

"Fair enough," he said with a hint of a smile.

"Are the charas here?" asked Daisuke.

"Osu, they're over there," said Megumi as she gestured on the side of the stage where the charas were on a cardboard box and huddled in a circle.

"Heisei, Akuma, and Kokoro won't let us listen," pouted Mahou, but almost instantly brightened into a mischievous smile that his twin sister immediately copied.

"We'll get Yin and Yang to tell us though," they chorused happily.

"Uh hu," I muttered as I pushed Daisuke in front of me so the twins could focus on annoying him, and headed over to the chara conference.

What can I say? I've known him for three days, I'm not _that_ loyal yet.

I approached the charas without hassle and squatted down next to the cardboard box.

"Wassup?" I asked in a bored tone.

The charas whipped their head towards me and my charas froze as if they had seen the devil himself (though he's sitting right next to them, trying and failing to flirt with Sakura's chara Kyuuten).

"We are discussing important matters, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave," said Heisei in a very politically correct manner. He'd make a good politician.

"If you're discussing things, then why did you take Halloween's new chara egg?" I asked curiously.

"Akira didn't feel right leaving him behind, cha nya~," blabbed Sakka.

Akira blushed and looked down shyly.

I smiled gently at her and patted her on the head, "I new you were my favorite for some reason."

"Hey!" three voices cried angrily. The little usagi looked embarrassed, but delighted at the same time.

"Come over here please Yume-san!" called Heisei where he and the others stood. It appeared Daisuke was chasing the twins and attempting to strangle them. It reminded me of Deidara and Tobi from Naruto, except Daisuke had Tobi x2.

Sucks for him.

"Looks like you got your wish, Mr. Politician," I drawled to Heisei as I got up.

"What-" started Heisei, enraged.

"Haha, looks like Heisei got owned!" I heard the twins' charas cry as I walked away.

* * *

"I hate being in front of people, I moaned as we walked to the royal garden.

"I wouldn't have guessed, you seemed fine on the stage," said Daisuke with a look of curiosity akin to a puppy.

The assembly wasn't very long, and the student body went in a happy uproar when they found out Daisuke and I agreed to be guardians; the black and white jokers in fact. Sure, there were some people who weren't happy, but I don't need to worry about them. The guardians- though I suppose I'm one officially now- told us that they had cleared it with the teachers to have celebratory snacks after the assembly ended.

I'm not going to learn anything in this school, am I? ***sweatdrop***

"I'm a little nervous in front of crowds, but I'm fine as long as I don't have to say anything," I said.

"Never would have thought. I get so jittery, I just can't seem to stay _calm_," He said as he ran his fingers through his black locks.

"I noticed," I said before I thought it through, but then added, "You seem like a smart boy, I'm sure you'll get better."

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Kyuuten, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, her blue eyes filled with worry.

I looked up ahead and saw most of the charas, save Daisuke's and mine. My face tightened slightly in worry as I saw they were out of breath.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Natsume urgently.

"We felt this weird X energy and went to go check it out-" started Yin.

"Without us?!" exploded Natsume. If I wasn't worried, I'd be shocked. I guess Natsume wasn't as clam as I thought.

"Don't yell at Yin!" shouted Yang as he flew in front of his teary somewhat sister.

"We don't have time for this!" I snapped impatiently, intervening between the boy and the charas.

"Yeah, where's Daisuke's-"

"And Yume-sempai's charas?" asked the twins.

"These two weird guys came and-"

"Yume-chan, it's **them**!" cried Kaori as she zipped from the trees to us.

"**Them**?" I asked, my face draining of color, "How- it's not even possible-"

"Kaori, where's my egg?" asked Halloween, who had been unnaturally quiet, calmly.

"Awww, if it isn't little Yume."

I looked up and saw two boys, one in the air, and one on the top of a tree.

The boy in the tree had dark green hair in a horsetail and hard obsidian eyes. He had on a black leather jacket, a dark green t-shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. He had a less than friendly sneer on his lean face and held a threatening black scythe that was nearly twice the size of himself.

The other boy was floating on what appeared to be an old scratched up skateboard that had been upgraded into an hover-board. He had brown hair sticking out from under an orange beanie and honey gold eyes. He had on an orange and black hoodie, baggy black jeans that he had his hands stuffed in, and black and white checkered vans. His face was full of childish innocence, and the cruel glint in his eyes seemed completely out of place.

"Hayashi(forest) Sanjo(cutting away or support) and Heki(false) Hoshou(security)," I rasped, unable to believe my eyes.

"It's a nice day for an omelet, isn't it?" queried Hayashi as he took out Daisuke's new egg

And squeezed

**[1] for any of you who were like "wtf" when Kukai said he loved her, he's in third grade for God's sake, he doesn't actually L.O.V.E her, it's just a crush :D**

**Yay for dramatic endings! I hope you like this chapter (though it was a bit boring)~ Now, to the important stuff:**

**Okay, I'm having a contest. Did anyone notice anything funny about one or both of the new characters? If you did, PM me and guess. I will write an oneshot for whoever gets it first- it can be OC or canon, or a mix of both.**

**Lastly, I'm considering taking Ocs if anyone is interested. If you are, then fill this out:**

**Name:**

**Age/grade:**

**Appearance:**

**Charas (up to three):**

**Charas personalities:**

**Dreams:**

**Relationships and opinion of characters (can not have known Yume previously):**


	6. Character Brawl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, only my OC's and their charas**

**Shades of Black and White**

**Character Brawl**

You know how in Naruto ninjas have there "ninja way"? Well, I kind of have something like that. It's some principles I live by, rules, if you will.

#1. Remain loyal to your friends.

#2. Never give up, especially on your dreams.

#3. Help your friends fulfill their dreams, and protect them.

Now, watching Hayashi attempting to break Daisuke's dream was a clear violation to rule number three, so you can't really just expect me to stand and watch, can you? The problem is though, I know for a fact that I can't take Hayashi and Heki on by myself. I could barely take on one, let alone both of them at the same time.

The guardians appeared shocked when I character-naried before, so I'm guessing they're out. They can chara change, but that probably won't be enough. I guess I have no choice then.

"Halloween, if you want your egg back, you need to character-nari," I said sharply as I whipped me head towards him.

Before he answered, I turned to Natsume, but I didn't have to tell him anything. "Let's go everyone, we can't let him crush Daisuke-san's egg."

"Right," they answered.

"Character change!" they yelled with their charas.

Natsume got an olive laurel, I think those could be considered crowns back in roman times, and a wooden scepter, kind of like a shaman would have.

Sakura got chibi angel wings on her back and heavy looking bright silver chains wrapped around her hands that hung down from them.

Megumi got a white cape and the same golden moon staff that Yin had.

Mahou got a black cape and the same yellowish staff with a jade star on top that Yang had.

The guardians, minus Daisuke and I, attacked the two older teens. They created enough of a distraction to stop Hayashi from crushing Daisuke's egg, and gave me time to talk to Daisuke.

"I can't, I only learned about this whole character-nari thing yesterday," he said, frustrated that I expected so much out of him.

"You have to Halloween," I growled back. I knew I was expecting a lot out of him, but I couldn't do this alone. I could have asked one of the guardians, but I had the feeling if anyone could transform, it was Daisuke.

"I can't!" he yelled back at me.

"Yes you can, I believe in you!" I yelled back and grabbed his hand with one of my own. Yes, that was quite cheesy, but I had to try something.

Daisuke looked at me for a moment in shock, before he nodded his head, "Right."

My necklace started glowing, as usual (the blue stone glowed when I transformed with Kokoro), but what surprised me was that they were all glowing, and create a bright white light.

"Daisuke!" yelled Akuma.

"Yume, cha nya~," called Sakka.

"My own heart: unlock!"

"My own heart: unlock!"

The light completely enveloped us, and I lost sight of Daisuke. I saw Sakka flash me the peace sign, before going into her egg. I grabbed her egg and brought it into my heart.

"Character nari: Rockin' Artist Neko!"

"Character nari: Devil Rocker!"

The light let up, and I turned to look at Daisuke. He had on a leather jacket without a shirt underneath (insert fangirls dying here). The leather jacket was open and had some random zippers here and there on it. He had on black jeans that were really ripped at the knees and black combat boots. On his hand were red leather fingerless gloves that matched his red leather dog collar. Daisuke had a black guitar an his back that had red zigzags on it, and red devil horns and tail. Besides his outfit changing, he looked relatively the same, except his hair was even messier.

….....Daisuke has a pretty good body for a fifth grader. Huh, go figure.

"This outfit makes me look like a man whore," mumbled Daisuke who was blushing furiously.

"Yeah, but at least you have a nice body, nya," I said while smirking lazily. Stupid Sakka's personality, making me say things like that.......

"You think?" smirked Daisuke. Well, Akuma was obviously making him say that since his face was even redder.

"Ah, it seems kitty-chan has decided to come out and play."

I remembered the situation on hand, and quickly turned back to everyone else. It appeared that the guardians were taking a bashing, and I felt bad for getting distracted. They had managed to get Hayashi and Heki down, and Hayashi was now standing on the ground, while Heki was hovering right above it.

Natsume, Sakura, Mahou, and Megumi were facing them opposite a couple feet and were panting heavily with some cuts. I hardened my expression and bounded a couple feet until I was next to everyone else, and I heard Daisuke do the same.

"Oh look Hayashi, she brought a friend too," Heki grinned.

"How do you know Yume-san?" demanded Natsume.

Hayashi looked at me and raised and eyebrow while smirking, "awe, little Yume-chan hasn't told you about us?"

"They're some idiots that work for Easter. They were located in the NYC, since it **is** the city for dreaming, and we weren't exactly friends there either. What I want to know is why they're here," I said calmly while getting my guitar in position.

"The company's looking for something, so they decided to pull us back to Japan since they think they have a lead here," Hayashi tightened his one handed grip on his scythe, other hand holding Daisuke's egg.

"What are they looking for" demanded Natsume.

"Enough of the bantering, it's boooring~. I know Yume-kouhai has never liked it either," Heki whined while smiling a slightly malicious grin.

Everything was quiet for a moment, before I suddenly dashed for Hayashi, and reached for Daisuke's egg. My fingers were mere inches away from it, and out of of my peripheral vision I saw Hayashi smirk.

"My own heart: unlock!"

I jumped back just in time to avoid my head getting cleaved off by Hayashi's scythe. I back-flipped back a foot or two, and landed in a crouch, then fluidly stood up; gripping my guitar in one hand.

"Character-nari: Boss Reaper."

When the sparkles died down, I saw one of my least favorite character-nari standing before me. Hayashi had a long, tattered black trench coat that had a hood (that was currently down) and flowed in imaginary wind. He also had no shirt on under that (I swear I will kill you if you squeal) and had long black pants that had blood stains on them. On his feet were boots made of old yellowing bones and he had a skull mask covering his eyes. The most intimidating thing though, was the huge ass scythe he was holding. It was still about twice his size, like his old one, but was infinitely more threatening looking. It was held aloft my a wrought iron handle, that I wasn't sure if the whole guardians together could lift. The blade itself was a slick silver that faded to an obsidian color at the top. The most sickening thing though, was that it looked like it was stained with a light red color.

"Don't fear the reaper," Hayashi smirked when he noticed all of our stares. I'm sure everyone else was scared witless, I sure was when I first saw this transformation. I guess I'll take him on myself then.

"Show off," I muttered.

"Where was his chara? Where's the other guy's chara?" I heard Mahou ask.

"They must be hiding," I heard Sakura answer.

"He also must have given them Daisuke's egg since he's not holding it anymore. Charas, please go find Heki's charas and the egg," I ordered while not looking away from Hayashi. Heki must have been somewhere closer to everyone else, because he wasn't in my eye range.

"_Good luck everyone, cha nya~!" _Sakka yelled from inside me.

"Aw, She already figured it out, and Hayashi's fighting her too, no fair, no fair! I wanted to have fun too~," I heard Heki whine from somewhere behind me.

"What is he talking about?! He makes it sound like it'll be easier fighting us than just fighting Yume-chan!"

"There's five of them Heki, I'm sure it'll be somewhat interesting," drawled Hayashi.

It sounds ridiculous, but they might be right. I'm not extremely powerful, but I have experience in chara-nari fights. I doubt the guardians have ever fought somewhat else. Not only that, but they only have one person who can chara-nari, and this is the first time he has ever done it. Our only hope is that they can manage to overpower Heki through numbers, and I can handle Hayashi. It'll be even better if the charas fine Daisuke's egg, that way we an split after.

"Don't let them psyche you out guys!" I yelled and lifted my guitar into position again.

"Enough talking, let's fight," Hayashi said and ran towards me. A bright light emitted from behind me, so I figured Heki character transformed. Well I guess there's only one chara with the egg now.

I nimbly jumped over Hayashi as he swung his scythe at me, and yelled as soon as I landed, "**Note bomb**!"

Multiple colored notes came out of my strings when I strummed my guitar and flew towards Hayashi. Unfortunately, the reaper was a lot harder to hit than a X-egg. He dodged all of the music notes, and they exploded onto the ground, leaving a sticky blob a paint.

"**Death Notice**!" he yelled and his scythe began glowing red. He slammed his scythe into the ground and a huge crack in the earth headed towards me. Red ghost hands came out of the ground and attempted to grab me.

I dodged away from them, thankful for my flexible limbs. I jumped high into the air, hands following me, and flicked my tail in agitation. Could they just leave me alone?

"Here kitty, kitty," I looked up in horror and realized that Hayashi had somehow gotten above me.

I was boxed in.

He brought his scythe down on me and, thinking quickly, I tucked away from it, so it just missed me. I then grabbed Hayashi's scythe and pulled up so I flipped. When I got some air, I kept my hold on the scythe and bent until I my feet were on Hayashi's back (he bent over when he tried to "reap" me). I quickly let go of the scythe and pushed off of Hayashi's back so I was even higher in the air, and had pushed Hayashi towards his hands. This whole thing had taken a couple of second, because if it hadn't, he would've reacted and I would've been done for.

"**Note bomb**!" I yelled again and sent many multi-colored notes into Hayashi's back.

I heard him grunt in pain as he started hurtling towards the ground. Fortunately, or unfortunately, his hands were still there so they caught him, and lowered him gently to the ground. I began falling towards the earth, and landed heavily on the ground. I thanked my chara for the fact that cats always land on their feet.

I looked calmly at Hayashi, who was currently attempting to stand up with all the paint that was weighing him down, and cursing up a storm. I was really grateful for the slight respite, because I was freaking tired from that last maneuver. I should be good to go in a minute though.

"I still say your character-nari is based off of Hidan," I said flippantly while I looked at him. I mean, seriously, he curses, has the whole "reaper" thing, and even doesn't have a shirt. Those are the three things I would use to describe Hidan (He's from Naruto, if you didn't know).

"Oh shut up, brat," he muttered as he began shaking off paint from his boots.

"Your fight looks so fun Hayashi! Do you wanna trade?!" Heki called.

We both looked over and sweatdropped. Heki was in his character-nari and jumping up and down while looking at Hayashi. Everyone else was hunched over and panting. Yeah, I would pick a fight against Hayashi rather than Heki any day, if only because he has so much damned energy, especially in character-nari.

Heki was wearing a black and white checkered tank top under a baggy green jacket. The jacket was about three sizes too big for him, and had different patches sewed into it. He had a smiley face, Green Day (like the band), skull and crossbones, monkey face, and skateboard patches. He also had a small chain hanging from the upper right side of it, and two huge pockets on either side of the bottom. Heki was wearing baggy black pants and old banged up black converse. He was still wearing his orange beanie (I don't think I've ever seen him without it), and had the same skate/hoverboard as before. If memory serves, his character-nari is called "Freedom Skater".

"He's a monster," gasped Daisuke, who was in better condition than the rest.

"He's not even-"

"-tired," gasped the twins.

"We can't keep up much longer, Natsume," Sakura informed Natsume, who nodded.

"Looks like we're going to win this time-" started Hayashi with a victorious smirk.

"Hey everyone, we got Daisuke's egg!" yelled Yin, who flew into the clearing with the other charas behind her. The last to fly in were Kokoro and Dei, who were towing Daisuke's egg on their back.

"My egg!" yelled Daisuke as he quickly ran over to the charas and received his egg.

"See, you can count on us Dai. We wouldn't let anything happen to Akuma and my brother," Dei said with a wink and a thumbs up as his teeth flashed (Lee and Gai-sensei style).

"Heki! You said they wouldn't be able to find him!" yelled Hayashi who stomped over to Heki.

"I thought they wouldn't!" Heki defended while shrinking back under Hayashi's murderous gaze.

I walked over to the rest of the Guardians as the idiot duo argued and snapped out of their character-nari. "But I thought we were in the middle of a battle?" asked Megumi.

I shrugged, completely used to this as Daisuke walked over, already out of character-nari, and snorted, "Who cares."

Sakka came out of me, ending my character-nari, and flew over to the rest of the charas. I looked around for Hayashi and Heki's charas, but didn't see them. I figured that they didn't want the guardians knowing what they looked like for some reason and told them to hide.

"You must be tired after your first character-nari," I commented to Daisuke.

He nodded and said, "yeah, I'm more tired than I've been in a while."

"What should we do with them?" asked Sakura who was looking at Hayashi and Heki, who were currently wrestling.

"Maybe we should tie them up-"

"Or make them listen to Daisuke talk, that'd be real torture," the twins offered cheekily.

"Eh, despite being powerful, the two are idiots. When they're not fighting in evil mode, they're really not a threat," I deadpanned while watching the Easter goons fight and Daisuke chase the twins around.

"I think we should capture them and question what Easter if looking for," stated Natsume, ever the serious one.

"I guess-"

"Yume-chan, look out!" I heard my charas scream.

I looked behind me, and saw what looked like a giant blue transparent cat claw. My eyes widened, but I otherwise had no time to react as I was slammed into a tree, and searing pain from my back caused me to black out.

….............

**Translation:**

**kouhai = junior (in age or grade, so underclassmen)**

**Okay, number six I done! This was my first time doing a real fight seen (not against eggs), so I hope I did okay. Daisuke ended up getting his egg back, but who attacked Yume at the end? I bet you could guess XD**

**Sorry if all the other anime references bug you, but that's probably not going to change unless I get complaints *sweatdrop***

**Anyway, I hope you had a merry Christmas!**

**~R&R**


End file.
